Romance
by LibraryGirl
Summary: Hm...shounen-ai. Zell/Seifer. Told by Quistis. Yeah...I know that sounds weird. But it's worth a try. ^_^
1. Quistis

Hey folks! Yeah, I know, I have too many other *coughunfinishedcough* stories, but my QuistisMuse decided to have a little fun and bother me. *glares at QuistisMuse* Um…Not much to say about this one. It's told from Quistis's POV, but I think it's pretty cool. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: They are not mine. The will never be mine. But one day, yes, my friend, one day, Zell will be. *goes into crazy laughter.*

**.Quistis.**

            When you're playing that word association game with someone, and they decide to confuse you and throw out a name like Seifer Almasy, romantic is not the first word that comes to mind. Jerk. Asshole. Prick. Unbearable. Ego. 

            Those are a few words that pop into my mind, but he really is romantic. However, I'm only Quistis Trepe, the innocent bystander. I'm here to tell you the Seifer Almasy and Zell Dincht love story. I bet you're wondering why I'm telling their story instead of them saying telling it themselves. Well, the truth of the matter is that they're too 'preoccupied' with each other to even tell Irvine that he's a pervert when he suggests that all three of them get a room for the night. Of course he's kidding, because he has Selphie and all, but it's still quite humorous.

            Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

            Before the whole incident with Ultimecia, Zell and Seifer were _not_ the best of friends. Saying that they were friends would be like saying that our dearest Squall loved socializing. After the Ultimecia incident, however, things suddenly had a peculiar change.

            Zell was now much more mature. He learned to watch his mouth, and even began to think things through. We were all pretty surprised at his change, but we grew to understand that all the battle had strengthened Zell more than just in a physical way. 

            Then Seifer returned, Fujin and Raijin following as usual. Quite an unexpected turn of events. Balamb Garden isn't one to hold a grudge, so we accepted them with open arms.

            Zell, of course, wasn't too keen on letting him back. Seifer, however, did come back, and he even began to show respect for everyone's favorite martial artist. 

            Zell was just as surprised as the rest of us. "Why is he being nice to me?"

            I had shrugged in response. His guess was as good as mine.

            Things continued on in that manner, with Seifer being mysteriously nice to Zell, until one night that seemed to answer everyone's questions.

            Instead of telling you about it, I suppose I could go back into my mental Most Memorable Moments file and let you have a look for yourself.


	2. Matchmaking

Hey all! I'm back! Don't want to bother you with an annoying speech, so go ahead and read. ^_^  Oh! Pre-Warning type thing: I think I made Seifer a little OOC, but when someone confronts his or her crush, isn't everyone a little shy?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I own the plot…and a pencil. I suppose that's it. Wait…I also own the paper I used to write this down before I typed it up. Yup. That's about it.

**.Matchmaking. **

            Seifer Almasy was finally a SeeD. I found it rather hard to believe, but he passed with flying colors. He looked amazing in his SeeD uniform, as if he were made for it.

            And his smile.

            His smug smile was replaced with a genuine look of happiness.

            I approached him at the ball and complemented him on how nice he looked. I had always had a tiny crush on him, and telling him to his face that he looked very handsome was quite an obstacle. I'm glad I did tell him. I mean, if I hadn't approached him, he probably never would've ended up dancing with Zell, and then they wouldn't be together. Give me some credit!

            *cough* Sorry about that. I'm getting off track.

            So I told Seifer that he looked rather handsome, with his earnest smile and his uniform.

            His smile seemed to grow, and his mysterious emerald eyes twinkled. "Thanks, Quisty."

            I blushed slightly and nodded, turning to leave.

            But Seifer gently touched my arm and turned me around. "Hey, Quistis, we're friends, right?"

            I was caught off guard by his question but answered honestly, "Of course, Seifer. Why do you ask?"

            His smile faltered a bit as he laughed nervously. "Well, uh…I can _confide_ in you, right?"

            Okay, Seifer was always able to confuse me, with his lewd jokes and his ability to keep a look of innocence when he knew he was doing something he shouldn't be doing, but I was now more confused than ever. "Yes, I suppose you can," I said slowly, cautiously.

            Seifer's nervous smile then turned into a semi-serious grin. He broke eye contact with me, finding a sudden interest in his SeeD boots. "Say…um, hypothetically speaking, of course…say that someone wanted to, uh, ask a, um, certain Chicken-Wuss out, how would this *cough* someone go about doing that?"

            I raised an eyebrow at him as I tried to comprehend what he had just asked. "Hypothetically speaking? Someone wants to ask Zell out?" A sly, knowing smile suddenly spread across my face. 

            He looked up at me and suddenly began to shake his head. "No! It's not me!"

            My sly smile only widened. "In denial, eh?" 

            "Who's in denial?" a familiar voice asked curiously.

            And wouldn't ya know it? It was the tattooed, hotdog lovin' blonde bombshell named Zell.

            I bit my bottom lip to fight back a giggle and continued to talk to a very flushed Seifer. "Well, I think that if a certain someone wants to ask a certain _Chicken-Wuss_ out, he should just start out by simply asking this _Chicken-Wuss_ to dance." I took Zell's arm and gently pushed him to Seifer.

            Zell gave me a confused look, probably wondering what in Hyne's name I was doing. He then shrugged and turned to Seifer. "Hiya, Seif. Congratulations on making SeeD."

            Seifer, in all his redness, simply nodded but sent me a glare.

            I nodded towards Zell and mouthed, _Ask him._

            Seifer blushed all the more and shook his head.

            Zell turned back to me. "Do ya have a secret language goin' on?"

            "No, Zell," I replied, "but Seifer has made up his own language, Language of the Coward. I think he's trying to ask you if you'd like to dance."

            Zell's face seemed to brighten at that statement, and he turned to Seifer again. "Seif?" He put a hand under Seifer's chin and brought Seifer's gaze up from his boots. "You wanna dance with me?"

            I had never seen Seifer look so vulnerable and timid as he gave Zell a silent nod.

            Zell laughed. "Aw, Seif! Ya shoulda asked me sooner! C'mon."

            And without another word, the most unlikely pair (or so we thought) was out on the dance floor. Zell wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, and he pressed his cheek against Seifer's chest.

            Seifer stood dumbfounded for a moment before cautiously slipping his arms around Zell's waist.

            They were so cute out there in each other's arms. I couldn't help but giggle and congratulate myself on a job well done.


	3. Party Ideas

Yup, we're back. Nothing much to say here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No! They're not mine, dammit! *sniff*

.**Party Ideas.**

            And that's how they got together. A bit fluffy, no? Well, excuse me for being a girl. They make a cute couple, and I'm glad to see them together. Now, let's bring you seven months after that fated SeeD ball.

            We were all (and by all, I mean Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, Seifer, Zell, and myself) sitting at our usual cafeteria table.

            Squall and I had been discussing plans of remodeling Garden, but Rinoa had suddenly appeared, and her annoying high-pitched voice pulled his attention away.

            I sighed to myself and looked around our table. Irvine was listening patiently as Selphie explained her ideas for the Spring Festival.

            Seifer and Zell? Well, Seifer and Zell were off in their own little world, and all of Seifer's attention (mouth) seemed to be on Zell's mouth, and vice versa. And they seemed to be completely okay with public displays of affection. The first time they did a PDA, they had received curious looks from all who saw. Now, however, it's completely normal to see the two going at it.

            Squall suddenly cleared his throat and got our attention. Seifer and Zell, both knowing not to piss the Commander off, reluctantly pulled away from their kiss.

            "Rinoa says we should begin planning for Zell's birthday party," he announced.

            "No, Squally, you were supposed to send Zell away before you said anything!" Rinoa giggled like a young child.

            Squall stared at her blankly and did a small shrug of his shoulders.

            Zell seemed excited with the idea of a birthday party. "A party? When?"

            I sighed and shook my head. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

            We all glared at Squall.

            "Selphie would've told him anyway," Squall tried (in vain) to defend himself.

            We all (with the exception of Selphie) nodded with agreement.

            "I say we hire a stripper," suggested Irvine. Because of his personality, we weren't able to tell whether or not he was joking.

            Seifer, either way, didn't like the idea. "I don't think Commander Leonhart would allow a stripper on campus."

            Selphie giggled. "Who says the party is going to be on campus? I think a stripper is a good idea." With Selphie's innocent personality, we were all pretty surprised, but we know that with a boyfriend like Irvine, the girl can't be too innocent.

            "Would you let me have a stripper, Baby?" Zell turned to Seifer and tried his cuteness routine, something he knew that Seifer couldn't resist. His bottom lip stuck out, and he snuggled close to the taller blonde. "It'd be fun."

            I stifled a giggle behind my hand and pretended to yawn.

            Seifer glared at Irvine for coming up with the idea. 

            "I don't think a stripper would be appropriate," I said, saving our famous lovebirds from an argument.

            Seifer sent me a thankful look. 

            Zell frowned. "Maybe you're right."

            "Don't worry, Zell, we'll find another way to make your party special," Rinoa assured him with a smile.

            He nodded absently, though we could tell he was disappointed. "Well, guys, I have a class to teach, so I'll be seeing you later." Zell gave Seifer a quick kiss, stood, waved to the rest of us, and left before we could reply.

* * *

            "Can I show you what I got Zell for his birthday, and you tell me what you think?" Seifer asked earnestly.

            Irvine and I nodded. We were in Seifer's dorm because he had asked us to be there. We had sent Selphie to distract Zell while Seifer showed us whatever it was he had to show us.

            "Okay, but you know you can't tell him what it is." Seifer gave us a look that told us that he'd skin us alive if we even told Angelo.

            "We swear," Irvine said.

            "Seifer, you can trust us," I told him.

            He looked at us evenly for a moment, probably wondering why in Hyne's name he was trusting Irvine Kinneas and Quistis Trepe of all people. Seifer finally took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head.

            "Whoa, Buddy, whatcha doin'?" Irvine asked, stepping back.

            Seifer rolled his eyes. "Do you see this tattoo?" He pointed to an ink marking on his chest, right over his heart.

            Irvine and I nodded again. I looked closer at it, feeling no shame that I was peering at Seifer Almasy's chest. It was a heart with FH written beautifully inside. Under the FH were Zell's initials. 

            I smiled, realizing what it meant. "That's sweet, Seifer."

            Irvine continued to examine it, obviously not understanding the significance. "Why the hell did ya get Fisherman's Horizon's initial's tattooed on yer chest?"

            I giggled, and Seifer rolled his eyes again.

            "I didn't get it for Fisherman's Horizon. It stands for 'forever his.' I'm going to ask him to marry me," Seifer explained, pulling a small gray box fro his back pocket.

            "Oh!" Irvine smiled, a look of realization crossing his features. "Really had me worried there for a second."

            "Do you think he'll say yes?" Seifer inquired, turning to me.

            Why was he asking me? He knew Zell better than I did, but I suppose he needed a second opinion. "Of course he'll say yes! He loves you, Seifer," I said. And it was the truth. Zell lived for Seifer. I had never seen Zell so happy. 

            "Quisty's right, Seif. You an' Zell are meant to be together," Irvine said.

            That seemed to boost Seifer's dampened self-esteem. "You think?"

            "Definitely," I said. Seifer wasn't one to stop and doubt anyone's feelings for him. You either liked him or you didn't. You were either friend or foe. But either way, you respected him. He rarely returned that respect, but Zell received more than anyone else. Zell also received Seifer's love, something I guessed that Seifer was giving away for the very first time. He was actually trusting Zell with his heart. There was a time when I would've kicked Seifer's ass, but now, I'll kick Zell's ass if he even thinks about hurting Seifer.

            Seifer was staring intently at the box he held. 

            "Can we see it?" Irvine asked cautiously.

            Seifer's eyes narrowed suspiciously, as if he were just now realizing he shouldn't be trusting us. 

            "No, Irvine, it's fine," I said. "We'll see it eventually."

            Irvine was definitely disappointed, but he respected whatever Seifer decided. "Okay. I'm sure he'll love it."

            I nodded, agreeing with Irvine. "Are you going to ask him at the party tomorrow?"

            Our ex-knight put the small box in the top drawer of his desk before pulling his shirt back over his head. "Yeah. Probably after everyone leaves."

            But that, my dear reader, is where I am forced to turn it over to our author, where she will continue the story. For this is all I know. Only she, Zell, and Seifer know the rest of the story, and it seems as if she's the only one who wishes to tell the rest. Ciao. 


	4. Engagement

Disclaimer: They're still not mine! I promise. SquareSoft can't do crap! :P 

**.Engagement.**

Quiet laughter twinkled around the large ballroom as the party's guests chattered about different things. Many couples danced to the beautiful songs being played by the orchestra while others floated from table to table.

            Zell sighed boredly at his table and looked around at the groups of people. His love was missing, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out where he could've run off to. Surely he wouldn't just leave him there to suffer alone…

            "Hey, Babe," came the smooth voice of the missing love.

            Zell turned a hurt expression to Seifer. "Where'd you go?"

            "I'm here now, and that's all that matters." Seifer kissed Zell's nose and sat in the chair beside him. "What are you doing just sitting here? Shouldn't you be out dancing or something?"

            The martial artist glared. "I would be dancing if my dance partner would have gotten here earlier. But now, I'm afraid he doesn't want to dance with me."

            "Aww." Seifer stuck out his bottom lip. "Can Zelly-Welly pwease forgive me?"

            Zelly-Welly tried to resist a smile, but seeing Seifer _try_ to be cute and innocent was something even Squall would laugh at. "I was worried about ya."

            "I'm sorry." He lightly kissed Zell's lips before looking around the ballroom. "Ya wanna get out of here?" he whispered, just in case Selphie had set up tape recorders at the tables. Knowing Selphie, he wouldn't be surprised.

            Zell's azure eyes brightened with the question. "Can we?"

            Seifer nodded. "Uh-huh. Ya wanna?"

            The shorter of the two nodded enthusiastically. "I wanna!"

            His love laughed. "Let's go then."

            "We'll look suspicious, won't we?" Zell asked, standing.

            Seifer waved his hand dismissively, as if it didn't matter. "Selphie will understand."

            And so, the lovebirds quietly left the ballroom, getting a knowing glance from Quistis and a smirk from Irvine.

            "You want to go down to the beach?" Seifer asked, wrapping a loving arm around Zell's waist.

            Zell snuggled against Seifer, reveling in the warmth the larger blonde offered. "Sure."

            They left the bright lights of Balamb Garden behind and leisurely walked down to the shore.

            A full moon and millions of silver specks shone faithfully in the velvet sky. Seifer breathed in the sweet aroma of the fresh air. He was going to ask Zell. As soon as the moment was right…

            "Hey, Seif, it's kinda chilly, ain't it?" Zell said, his pearly white teeth chattering in the stillness of the night. He rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself.

            Seifer hugged Zell closer. "Just a little. We won't stay out here too long, okay?"

            Zell simply nodded and gazed out towards the ocean. The tide was coming in, and he jumped back just before a glistening ripple could reach his sneakers. 

            "Hey, Baby?" Seifer held his confident tone, yet he knew he would be crying any minute now.

            "Hmmm?"

            "Can I ask you a question?"

            Zell looked up. "O' course ya can."

            This was it. _Come on, Almasy, no backing out now._ Seifer was ready. All he had to do was take a deep breath. He reached down into the right pocket of his trench coat.

            He froze when his fingers brushed nothing but the smooth lining.

            _Fuck, Seifer, did you forget the ring?!_

He casually reached into his other pocket and sighed with relief. __

_            Thank you, Hyne._

            "Are ya gonna ask that question now?" Zell asked, grinning his toothy grin. 

            Yup, the tears were starting to come right now. _Why the fuck am I crying?_ Seifer wondered to himself. He looked at Zell, holding a steady gaze. Looking into those eyes, Seifer suddenly knew. Zell was his everything. Nothing more, nothing less. He was always…always there. He listened. He talked. He was Zell. 

            "Any minute now, Sweet," Zell joked, standing on tip toe to kiss Seifer's cheek.

            A soft smile crossed Seifer's stern features. "I, uh, want to ask you something."

            "Uh-huh. We've already figured that out." Zell peered at Seifer closely. "Are you all right, Seif?"

            Seifer nodded. _Here goes nothing…_

            He got down on bended knee, in the sand, and took Zell's hand, which was bare on the account of Quistis ever so discretely asking that he remove them just for tonight.

            Zell's eyes widened as he looked down at Seifer.

            "I can never thank you enough for all the things you've done for me, all the joy you've brought to my life, and all the love you've given me. I thank Hyne each and every day for you, Zell. You mean everything to me. I would lay my life on the line for you. And I want you to know how much I love you." Seifer took a deep breath and retrieved the ring from his pocket. "I also want the whole world to know. So, will you do me the great honor and say you'll marry me?" He looked up at Zell hopefully, emerald eyes sparkling faintly under the bright light.

            Zell sniffed. Hyne, now he was crying, too! Not being able to form any words, Zell could only nod.

            A broad smile claimed Seifer's lips, and he slipped the ring onto Zell's ring finger. He kissed Zell's knuckle before standing to give the same gift to Zell's mouth.


	5. Forever His

Disclaimer: I still don't own them!!! Get over it!

The two lovers were in their shared dorm. Zell was looking at his lover's chest, his wide blue eyes focused on the emblem. "Seif…"

"Do you like it?" he asked, finding that he was terrified of whatever Zell might reply with. 

"Babe, you didn't have to."

Seifer cupped Zell's chin and softly kissed the smaller boy's lips. "I wanted to," he whispered against Zell's mouth. 

The blonde nodded as if he understood. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not 'nymore." 

He looked up and locked eyes with Seifer. In that single gaze, the two could feel how strong their love was. They would do anything for each other. It was if they had found something incredibly amazing. It was something they didn't want to lose. Zell leaned in and kissed Seifer again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby." A smile.

Innocently, Zell reached out and trailed his fingers along the heart. "It's beautiful."

"And it's true. I'm forever yours."

Zell blushed suddenly at this. "For real?"

A nod.

Zell pounced on Seifer, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. He caught his lips in a passionate kiss, and after smacking and smooching, the two decided to celebrate with a few rounds of love-making. 


End file.
